<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once the Cameras Stop Rolling by Bloodysyren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144489">Once the Cameras Stop Rolling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren'>Bloodysyren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game Grumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dan, Hair Pulling, M/M, Teasing, Wall Sex, hot blowies, jerking off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the cameras are off and everyone else is gone, Arin and Dan finally get some time to themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once the Cameras Stop Rolling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The 10 Minute Power Hour had been a disastrous success. For every hair-pulling jolt, there was a double amount of laughter. Arin was thankful for the water coming up to his waist. Every time Dan accidentally pulled his hair he had voiced the pain, but his cock gave a strong jerk with every tug of the singer's thin fingers.</p><p>            Dan wasn't in a much better situation either. The pain on his face was real, but so was the tugging pleasure in the back of his mind every time Arin's fingers threaded through his tangled curls. He longed for the power hour to end so he could be alone with the gamer.</p><p>            Dan and Arin had finally climbed out of the pool, their clothes soaking wet. Dan was ringing out his shirt and squeezing the excess water off of his thighs back into the pool.</p><p>            Arin couldn't help but stare. Dan's shirt was clinging to him like a second skin. Those sharp hip bones were like jagged rocks. Arin would gladly brave the craggy peaks and valleys of the singers damp body. He took a shaky breath and started brushing his hair out. Dan glanced over and smirked.</p><p>            "Wait a sec, you have a hanger-on." Dan leaned over to pluck a stray bobby pin out of Arin's hair. The warm puff of the singer's breath sent a shiver over Arin's skin. He imagined Dan pressing his lips to the gamer's neck, chlorine and lust mingling against those soft pink lips like spilled ink.</p><p>            "Thanks." Arin finished brushing out his hair. They stood up and Dan shivered.</p><p>            "No problem. What do you say we go hit the shower?" Dan suggested. Arin's mouth hung open.</p><p>            "T-Together?" Arin's brain stuttered.</p><p>            "Why not? We're both practically naked anyway." Dan started towards the house.</p><p>            "Well, yeah. But practically isn't realistically." Arin reached for the singer's hand. He drew Dan into the circle of his arms. They were chest to chest and Arin's gaze searched the singer's hungrily.</p><p>            "What do you say we get a little dirty before we get clean?" His fingers slithered underneath Dan's damp shirt and pulled it off the singer's body with a suctioning sound. Dan's hands were gripping the front of Arin's soggy t-shirt. The gamer's breath caressed Dan's lips, moist from where he had run his tongue over them.</p><p>            "You sure you don't want to shower first? I don't think I smell the best with all of this chlorine." Dan remarked, but Arin was already slipping his fingers into that curly mane, pulling the singer closer.</p><p>            "I can still taste those sweet lips of yours just fine." Arin's whispered answer closed the space between them and the gamer kissed Dan 's warm mouth. The singer's fingers were scraping down Arin's chest as Arin tangled their tongues. Dan gasped against his mouth, pushing their hips together.</p><p>            He stripped off Arin's shirt and it landed on the concrete with a splat. Dan was looking with his eyes and his hungry fingers, tracing the curve of Arin's chest. Those wandering hands following the trail of hair down his stomach. Arin's cock gave a weak jerk in his damp underwear.</p><p>            The gamer suddenly realized that he could feel the warm press of Dan's half-hard erection against his thigh and shifted his weight, pressing teasingly against the singer's covered length. Dan's fingers twitched and he let out a little mewling whimper.</p><p>            "I want to see all of you, baby." Arin purred, kissing the side of Dan's neck. He could smell the faint scent of the singer's shampoo and the light musky odor of sweat from Dan's body. Arin's fingers pushed the waistband of Dan's boxers over the curve of his ass and slid the underwear off of those slim hips. A creeping blush tinted Dan's high cheekbones. His voice was a conspiratorial whisper,</p><p>            "What if someone sees?" His voice was muffled in Arin's neck. The gamer could feel the heat from Dan's flushed cheeks. It made him that much cuter.</p><p>            "Everyone's gone home for the day. It's just you and me, darling." Arin's words were a lulling balm against Dan's burning skin. The gamer's hands were tracing over the jutting arc of Dan's hips, fitting their bodies together. The singer's fingers were pulling at his own underwear, pushing them down to curl his hand around Arin's hard length.</p><p>            Arin exhaled hotly against Dan's skin. The singer's collarbones were sharp against his mouth. Another soft groan flew between them as Arin's fingers sought the gentle curve of Dan's dripping erection. They stroked each other in damp fists, their mingled breath pluming like smoke against each other's hungry mouths.</p><p>            "Arin-" Dan's breathy voice brought the gamer back to reality.</p><p>            "You look gorgeous like this, baby, hips pushing greedily against my fingers." Those dirty words earned the gamer a hearty squeeze around his hard length. His fingers tugged against Dan's smooth cock, the other was buried deep in that wild mane, feeling the singer shudder against him.</p><p>            "Arin- I- Nnngh...." Dan's fingers were bolder, swiping over the head of the gamer's cock, tantalizing and needy. Arin raised his head from the bright red hickey that was blooming beneath his mouth on the side of the singer's throat.</p><p>            Dan's skin was flushed and warm. His cock was jerking in the circle of the gamer's teasing fingers. He loved the feel of Arin's lips on his own, but he wanted more. Sinking to his knees, Dan was eye to eye with Arin's straining erection. He flicked his tongue against the flared head and took the tip into his mouth.</p><p>            "Ohhhh- Fuck!" Arin groaned, threading his fingers through Dan's soft hair. The singer was bobbing his head and squeezing the rest of Arin's length in a tight grip. He could feel Arin's strong heartbeat through his fingers. The gamer's warm flesh was heavy and soft on his tongue.</p><p>            "Goddamn, baby, you feel so good." Arin tilted his head back in pleasure and bit his lip as Dan continued to squeeze and suck, working him over. A shudder tore through Arin's whole body as the singer dragged his tongue along the underside, teasing the head gently with his teeth.</p><p>            Dan squeezed himself in a lazy fist, stroking in time to his mouth sliding against Arin's slick sex. The gamer was losing it between those damp lips. Arin tasted like chlorine, but Dan was drunk on the feel of that thick length filling his mouth.</p><p>            "Mmm...Dan- Ohhhh-!" Arin's mouth was dripping with teeth-bitten moans and desperate curses. His cock was sliding between those teasing lips and he was turning into putty in the singer's lusty grip.</p><p>            Dan released the gamer's slick cock slowly and stood up, going to his bag. He rifled through it until he came up triumphant with a small bottle. He tossed it to Arin and took up a position against the wall, legs spread, arms bracing himself against the cool smooth plane. Arin caught on immediately the moment he caught the small bottle of lube.</p><p>            "Do you want me to prepare that sweet hole, princess?" Arin squeezed some lube onto his fingers and coated his cock liberally. He smeared the rest against Dan's twitching entrance. The singer was a shuddering beautiful mess as Arin's fingers slithered into his body. Those nipping teeth left another glorious red splotch of a hickey on Dan's shoulder as the singer writhed under those teasing fingers.</p><p>            "Oh- Arin, please..." Dan shoved his hips back against those scissoring digits, wanting them deeper. His head was muddled and the haze of pleasure was making his knees shake under him.</p><p>            "Do you want this?" Arin slid his fingers out and pushed his cock smoothly against the cleft of Dan's ass. The singer purred, fingers scraping against the wall.</p><p>            "Arin- please- I-I need it..." Dan's begging was riling up the gamer. He pressed the tip of his slick cock against that twitching pucker. Dan bit his lip and moaned as Arin slid inside.</p><p>            "Fuck, baby...You're so hot and wet for me..." Arin couldn't suppress a groan as Dan's muscles clenched around him, drawing him deeper. The singer was an electric bundle of nerves. Arin gripped those slim hips and pulled Dan back against him, forcing himself in further, pushing a beautiful moan from the singer's long, teeth-bitten throat.</p><p>            "Please- Arin-! I-I can't-!" Dan was whimpering, voice high and breathy. His desire was palpable as Arin snapped his hips forward, fucking the singer deep and hard. Dan's cock was twitching between his quivering thighs, dripping prejack down the side.</p><p>            Arin wrapped his fingers around Dan's slick shaft, squeezing and pulling in time with his own sharp thrusts. The singer nearly collapsed, back arching in pleasure as Arin brought him off with expert teasing strokes. Dan's muscles clenched around the gamer's thick sex and he shuddered his release.</p><p>            "Arin- I-I'm gonna-! Oh, god, please-! Nnngh! Don't stop- Ahh!" Dan's orgasm was a hot splatter against the wall, coating Arin's tight fingers. The gamer couldn't stop himself from groaning as those strong walls of muscle clamped around him and pushed him over the edge.</p><p>            "Oh-! Fuck, baby-! Feels so good- Right there! Ohh-!" Arin's release shot hard into Dan's shuddering body. The gamer collapsed against Dan's back, his panting ragged breath curling over Dan's heaving shoulders. Arin pulled out gently. Dan's body jolted as the gamer's thick release seeped down his thighs.</p><p>            "Now we really need a shower." Dan said weakly, turning to lean heavily on the wall. He was glad for the support. Arin offered his hand to the singer, those dark-chocolate eyes half-mast in the afterglow, leading him into the house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>